<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of legends and ghosts by Lounay090</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100697">Of legends and ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lounay090/pseuds/Lounay090'>Lounay090</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Camping, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Developing Relationship, Drowning, Fluff, Ghost Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Oblivious, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, human/ghost relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lounay090/pseuds/Lounay090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a realaxing camping trip with friends takes a wild turn after Yoongi meets a mystyrious guy at night and simply can´t stop thinking about him and his secretive smiles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of legends and ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a the last day of school and the five boys were as excited as ever, some showing it a bit more that others. Seokjins parents had bought a caravan last summer and the friends were going to go camping, with a lot of convincing on Jungkooks side and a simple "Stay safe and don´t cause too much trouble." on Jimins side everything was ready. In fact they were so excited that they already started packing last Wednesday, today was Friday.</p><p>For Min Yoongi school always felt like hell but today was especially bad. Everyone just wanted to go home and the teachers weren´t even teaching anything anymore, not like he ever listened to what the man in the front was talking about, he could always borrow the notes from his friends so why even bother? The only reason why he came to, how Jin calls it 'Mandatory-Prison', is because of his friends Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin and Jin. He might not show it often but he really did adore his friends, he knew that he could be quite the asshole to them but they saw right through his stone cold facade and weren´t hurt by his mean words. They even teased him, quite a lot actually, but they knew not to take it too far because an angry Min Yoongi is a terrifying man.</p><p>Deep in his thoughts, he didn´t even realize that the bell had already rung and the students were now flooding out of the classroom and into the six weeks of summer vacation. The chubby man in the blue button up, which was way too tight for him, couldn´t even say his goodbyes to the students because they were already gone. He just sighed, picked up his thick leather bag and went out of the empty classroom. Yoongi who saw how the smile on the poor mans face dropped when he was so rudely ignored was a bit sorry for the old man, but well what could he do? After about fives minutes and his friends who were outside the door waiting patiently now inside the room he finally stood up and made his way out. When he realized that his friend weren´t coming after him he just said "I´m not going to wait all day hurry up." Jin then responded with a "Yah! I´m older than you! Show some respect!" the younger three just chuckled at their behaviour and went after Yoongi quickly. They then walked to the school gate, on the way there they were told a few "Have some good holidays boys!" by their teachers. They finally separated when they reached their neighbourhood, they have lived there since the beginning of time really, Jin once stole Taehyung´s lollipop when they were little, one thing led to another and now the five boys are the bestest friends, those are Jimins words. </p><p>Once they got to their families houses they didn´t waste any time, took their bags and went to Jins house, since he was the only one who could actually drive, Yoongi did have a license he was just too lazy to drive and he didn´t know the way to the camp site either, so the only person who could drive them was Seokjin. After fighting over who takes the passenger seat of the car and three boys screaming "Shotgun!" at the same time, Jin thought it was the best decision that Yoongi sat in the front, with much protests of the two tallest of the three saying stuff like "But my legs don´t even fit in the backseat!" and "Yoongi is so tiny why can´t he sit in the back and me in the front?!". After a glare from the older and a warning that if they didn´t sit their asses down right in that moment Jin would blow the whole trip of, they were quiet and sat down in the seats with a pout on their faces. They finally said their goodbye to Mrs. Kim and drove off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>